


The Jacket

by that_damn_girl



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Character Study, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Female Characters, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kissing, Language, Love, Making Out, POV Second Person, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_damn_girl/pseuds/that_damn_girl
Summary: Netflix and chill turns out to be exactly what it is.[(cis/trans)Female!reader]
Relationships: Dayton White/Reader
Kudos: 7





	The Jacket

A movie was on. You didn’t pay attention. He was warm. But strangling him was your intention.

You and Dayton sat snuggly on the couch watching whatever was on, a blanket covering you both. You were seething. At himself or your own, you didn’t know.

Having great expectations for the night when Dayton called you over for Netflix and chill, you were dolled up for him from head to toe in the slutiest outfit you could own. You were sure that there won’t be Netflix for more than a handful of minutes, and there definitely won’t be any chill afterwards. So in a pair of shorts barely past your hips and a top with neckline deep past your very sexy cleavage, you showed up at his place.

However, it turned out to be exactly what you hadn’t expected; only Netflix, and a bit too much of chill for your liking.

When you had tried to palm him through his sweats, he grabbed your hand and didn’t let you continue any further. Looking at your outfit, he put two and two together a little late. He apologized and told you he couldn’t get involved in anything frisky because he had followed a diet plan diligently and needed to eat and burn calories strictly adhering to it, and he had already burned up enough calories for the day. You offered that only you’d do the work and he’d just have to lay down, but he refused.

A bit ashamed and and hurt, you let him be. You respected his wishes, of course. But you wanted to experience some action in real life rather than watching it on the television.

You loved Dayton, and you knew he loved you too. You knew what you were getting yourself into when starting a relationship with this health freak. You always supported him. You weren’t with him for his body, but man were you horny that night. And getting kind of rejected when horny would leave anyone in a bottomless pit of misery. You weren’t not susceptible to it.

After calming down your emotions and your libido, you supported him here too. You knew it was important to him, and so it was important to you.

Because you loved him.

After the movie got over, you knew you had to leave pretty soon, because again, his plan needed him to follow a timely routine, which included an early bedtime so that he could wake up early for doing yoga under the first rays of the sun.

You booked a cab and waited for it to arrive. You were wrapped up in the blanket as it was quite cold, and the amount of skin you showcased left you shivering otherwise.

Dayton gave you his jacket. He was still sorry and didn’t want you to catch a cold. But mainly, he didn’t want the cab driver to look at you like this.

You looked downright sinful in his eyes. Your hips accentuated by the shorts, those amazing legs and thighs; your body in general, had everything breathtaking about it. And don’t get him started at your chest, where he wanted nothing more than to bury his head. But he had to control, and so he did.

Yet, his heart started thumping wildly in his chest when he looked at you in his jacket, which nearly engulfed your frame in it. You hadn’t zipped it up and your cleavage was highlighted, making it look like you had nothing on beneath the jacket. Since the jacket also nearly covered your shorts, it didn’t help the speculation.

That sight, it did something to him. Actually, it did many things to him. He couldn’t control any further. Immediately, he strode over to you and kissed you harshly, pushing you up against the wall and his tongue inside you as you let out a gasp. You didn’t expect it, but returned the kiss with fervour.

Without any warning, he lifted you by your hips, leaving you no choose but to wrap your legs around him. He carried you over to his bed without breaking a sweat.

Laying you down and himself atop you, he said, “Please stay the night.” His voice sounded raspy, and you loved it.

“Your plan?” You huffed, his kissing having left you panting.

Pupils dilated and eyes looking at you with a lustful gaze, he nipped your ear, “Fuck it, cause I wanna fuck you, baby girl. Made my cock so hard, not gonna let you leave my bed.”

Oh, as if you wanted to leave.

True to his word, neither did he let the bed, nor did he let you leave for a long, long time.


End file.
